Naruto's Lesson
by WatcherComplex
Summary: Naruto is not a normal sensei, and his new team learns that in a very awkward way. This is a one shot. It features a Serious Naruto, but besides that it is basically him.Please Review


Naruto as a Teacher: One shot.

(I Don´t own Naruto, Tsunade or the Jutsus.)

Three youth kids walked behind a young men, the latter one wore a nice green jonin vest over a netfish t-shirt, he also wore gray pants with light blue stripes and a head protector over his shoulder. It was obvious the man was a Jonin sensei, probably of the three kids behind him.

It was a warm morning, with a slight breeze running trough the forest and the river. The Jonin sensei kept walking, without saying a single word, till they got near a waterfall. He then sat up near the river, letting the cold water soak his pants, before pushing himself into the river and under the waterfall.

The kids all starred as he swam under the waterfall at a very calm pace, not disturbing the nearby Carps that were apparently trying to go over the waterfall. At some point the kids got fed up of his silence and one of them, the Kunoichi, decided to speak.  
"Naruto-sensei, what are we doing in this river. Shouldn't we be getting a team like teams eight and ten?" Asked her.  
Naruto looked at her indifferent "If you want a mission, go to the hokage and tell him I told you to get a D one, Solo. If you want to learn something then get your ass into this river and try not to scare the fish, they might attack you."

The girl glared at him, but got in the water nevertheless. With some stealth they made into rocks nearby Naruto.  
"I suppose you've already heard the sentence, never go against the river, flow along its pathway." The kids nodded "As you can see, these fishes are not flowing with the river; this specimen is one of the few that are born in the lake, go trough the waterfall to the sea, and return to their birthplace to restart the cycle. Going over these falls is no easy job tough."

As if to prove his point, three fish fell from their spot back onto the low area. "If one wants to go against the river, which translates as living a life of challenges. Then this person or creature must be ready to face the laws of Nature. The Nature by itself is harsh, it doesn't like when we mess with it, winds and currents, and if you underestimate these enemies them you will only be a step closer to your death..."

He went silent and his eyes followed a single creature that made it into the top "Then again, if you are prepared and strike at the right time, you will face no problem in your way..." He then whispered the next part "...And if you are a team, you are unstoppable."

He went up and placed three scrolls on the kids lap "I've spent the night selecting a few jutsus that match the style of fighting you use. I've also selected a particular training field you will be using to train such techniques. Each of you will meet my kage bushin at the designated point at 0600. The bushins have orders to supervise you, and point defects on your techniques. After lunch we will meet and train other jutsus together. It will be like this for a week, two if I find you need more training. And only then we will start to get missions, do I make myself clear?" Asked the lad.

The three kids looked at each other before replying "Crystal." Naruto smirked. "Good, I will see you around then."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke; the three kids got outside of the water and quickly read their scrolls.  
"Man, we should have paid more attention to the warning Hinata Sama gave us, Naruto sensei is no ordinary teacher" The serious boy spoke  
"I know, he is UBER cool!" The younger boy spoke. Earning smiles from his team mates "I have to agree with you on that, Kirk."  
"So what should we do now? Naruto sensei left and we have six hours before sunset."The younger boy spoke  
"I think I will start the first Jutsus of the scroll. Who knows what I can complete before Naruto Sama comes tomorrow."  
"I agree with Leona, he did say we should be prepared to deal with our barriers." The older boy spoke  
"Just don't overdo-it, I don't think Naruto-Sempai is one that like sleepy people in their trainings." The girl replied. Taking her scroll and running away." The two boys gave a nod to each other before following her example.

From atop a tree Naruto Uzumaki watched his team "They learned that one quick. Follow the flow as you grow, and only when you are ready strike against it, that is what a good ninja should do." He spoke to himself "They will deserve that C Rank mission once this is done." He added smiling.

For the next week, while the kids trained under the supervision of Naruto's Kage Bushin, the real Naruto and three Bushins henged into his pupils filled three times more missions than the average first week genin team. That way Naruto got enough money to buy his own house, pay the kids for the lunch in the BBQ and Dinner at Ichikaru's and even get them a deluxe starter kit.

When the time arrived to ask for their first mission Tsunade didn't even questioned, at one strong nod from Naruto she picked the first mission of C rank she had and handed Naruto.

As she watched that team leave she couldn't help but think that Naruto would be a great Hokage. If half of what he did for that children was done to the population when he reached the post, Konoha would become once again as strong as her grandparents had dreamed over.  
"Godspeed, team Naruto" The Fifth hokage spoke as she watched, trough her crystal ball, the departure of one of the few teams, she could bet, would make her proud.

AN:I decided to write this in a spur of the moment, for those awaiting the next chapter of the Crystal Village I ask a bit more patience


End file.
